shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrum
Location: Milky Way / Caspian / Fourth Planet Ferrum is humanity’s industrial center, covered in factories, shipyards, and urban centers. The planet's surface is divided up into industrial zones and its capitol of Braatus. The industrial zones serve as a home to the planet's factories and shipyards and have long since been deemed unfit for living due to the extreme levels of pollution. Braatus is densely packed, and extremely vertical, with higher levels designating status among the residents. These areas are also home to the various offices of the wealthy individuals that oversee the factories and productions of the planet. Ferrum was chosen for its wealth of minerals and ores, but even those have run thin over the centuries and Ferrum has started to rely on shipping from other colonies to continue its many productions. Locations Braatus Aureus Heights The highest reaches of Ferrum. The rich make their homes here overlooking the city. The skywalks are fewer, and cleared of the noise of the lower levels. The Heights give an illusion of Utopia, shining high above the clouds and full of the wealthy. The shining state is only a facade for the corruption and power games that run between the top levels of the various industries. Travel into the Heights is monitored extremely carefully, usually requiring an invitation or keycard in order to pass the various security protocols. Argent Walks Named for the interconnecting web of shining skywalks that run amongst the buildings. The Walks are littered with kiosks and merchants and the majority of Ferrum’s population lives on this level. The Walks sit below the cloud level, but are high enough that the people are unbothered by the ground below. This level makes up a few dozen stories, with the web running over different levels. Despite the fact that all ships make their landings in the Heights, the Hangars immediately funnel travelers down to the Walks. The Wound Once known as the Pyropus Floor. The ground levels of Ferrum are now broken down and lifeless. Most of the population has moved out to upper levels, leaving only those too poor to leave behind. There is little government oversight within these levels, leaving them rife with crime and black marketeering. These are the only sections of the urban sectors that suffer from the pollution that plagues most of Ferrum as their environmental filters have long since broken down into disrepair. Travel to and from the Wound is rarely monitored, though no functioning elevators run all the way to ground level anymore. Industrial Zones The Boneyard An area of abandoned hangars and shipyards, the Boneyard is a victim of the rapid growth that followed the discovery of Animar FTL travel. New shipyards were built with the new technology for outfitting ships, leaving these early hangars abanodened. Now the Boneyard is often the site of various black market deals, hideouts and other shady dealings that members of the Wound participate in. Steelworks These factories process the ore into parts which are then sent out to other parts of Ferrum for assembly. The Docks The Docks are the modern home of Ferrum's various shipyards and repair centers. Here freighters, cruisers and other vehicles too large for Braatus' standard hangars are serviced and docked. The Pit The Pit was originally a large quarry and mining facility during the early days of Ferrum's colonization. Long since emptied of any valuable minerals, Earth's government re-purposed the mines into the largest prison in the Core Worlds. As the home to some of the worst criminals in the galaxy the Pit has become infamous for its harsh conditions, a result of little direct government oversight. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Universe Category:Caspian